The present disclosure relates to surface nitrided alkali-free glasses. The disclosure also relates to articles made from such glasses, and methods for obtaining such glasses and related articles.
Glass sheets or panels are finding increased use in devices with “touch” capability. Glass sheets that are used in touch devices can be formed by different methods, including fusion draw process, float process, etc. The glass sheets made by the foregoing processes inherently have only moderate intrinsic strength and scratch resistance. Since the devices which employ touch applications involve heavy handling and usage, the moderate intrinsic strength and scratch resistance are not sufficient for the glasses to be robust in these environments. Thus, there is an immediate and critical need for glasses with higher strength and scratch resistance.